marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Scream: Curse of Carnage Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Symbiote sea-monsters ** "Street Urchin" ** Unnamed reanimated corpses * Agnes * Unnamed thugs * Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * ** Detective Henley ** Detective Castro * * * * Andi's mother * Andi's father * The Who * The Ramones * My Chemical Romance * * ** * * * * * "Andi's mother" Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** F.E.A.S.T. Center ****** Midtown ******* ****** ******* ****** ***** ***** ***** ****** ******* ***** ***** ****** Big Mother's lair *** **** ***** ***** ** * Items: * * ''Tommy'' * * Beowulf Events: * * * * * | Synopsis1 = In Lower Manhattan, at the base of Williamsburg Bridge, a pair of police detectives - Castro and Henley - stand over the body of a woman, Castro stating that a fisherman had dredged her up and guessing that she'd been killed during Carnage's most-recent attack on the city. When Castro quips that she gives new meaning to the phrase "street urchin," Henley lifts the sheet covering her to reveal the corpse of a young woman grotesquely fused to sea life - with fish fins protruding from her head, octopus tentacles from her distended mouth, crab pincers lining her arms, and sea urchins protruding from her eye sockets. Henley states that the fisherman who found her had said that she'd somehow still been alive, adding that his boyfriend is going to be upset at the night terrors that mental image is going to give him. Elsewhere in the city, Andi Benton - homeless and stranded in New York - recalls that she'd once been a normal high-school student before a fateful encounter with Flash Thompson, a substitute teacher at her school who had secretly been the rogue symbiote-supersoldier and antihero Agent Venom, had changed her life forever. As the Scream symbiote interrupts her train of thought with wordless shrieking, she snaps at it to get out of her head, telling it she doesn't need anyone. She bitterly notes that everyone she cared about is either dead or has abandoned her, and that even Eddie Brock has mysteriously vanished; that she has no home, and that she hasn't slept in days, mentally asking the Scream symbiote to just leave her alone to fall apart. Noting that her abandonment issues stem from her mother having left her when she was a baby, Andi recalls one of the last conversations she'd had with her father - coming home from school after a fight with Kendra Jenkins, a girl who'd bullied her. Despite her antisocial facade, her father had comforted her and told her that he hoped her mother would someday return. At the F.E.A.S.T. shelter, a woman named Agnes irritably snaps at Andi to get out of her bed, pulling a shiv and threatening to hurt her. An elderly woman intervenes and sternly tells Agnes that she doesn't permit any weapons, Agnes protesting that she has to protect herself from the monsters lurking outside. When the elderly woman demands that she turn over the shiv, Agnes turns violent and Andi grabs her to prevent her from attacking the older woman. Agnes stabs Andi's hand, but the Scream symbiote repels the blade, retracting as Agnes staggers off loudly declaring that Andi may look human, but she's really a monster. Approaching Andi, the elderly woman asks if she's alright and apologizes for Agnes' behavior, saying that she's a regular and isn't usually violent, but that after Carnage attacked the city she's been spooked. Introducing herself as May Parker, the elderly woman welcomes Andi and tells her to stay as long as she needs to. Andi thanks May for her offer, but says she's not looking for a family or support, lying down though unable to sleep with the Scream symbiote's wordless shrieking in her head. As the symbiote cocoons her, Andi pictures herself floating naked inside it and compares it to the sensation of floating in her mother's womb; wondering what the uterine souffle would have sounded like, before remembering her father's murder at the hands of Jack O'Lantern and that Flash - who had become her mentor and father-figure as Mania - had been murdered by the Red Goblin. Sometime later, Andi stands in the middle of a mosh pit at a punk rock concert when she is accosted by a skinhead, who rudely tells her to get out of the pit and shoves her. Angrily spelling out mosh pit etiquette to him, she punches him in the face and storms out into an alley, spoiling for a fight and snapping at the Scream symbiote to shut up. As the skinhead and two accomplices pursue her, Andi rolls her eyes at the skinhead declaring his intent to rape her before transforming into Scream - the only thing she has left to hold on to. Scream - the symbiote now in control - snarls at the men to scream while lashing out with her tentacle-hair; mockingly saying that Andi goes hunting for would-be rapists to punish them for violating women's' bodies, and they walked right into her trap. As the symbiote lynches the skinhead into unconsciousness and retracts into her body, Andi walks away. Sitting atop the Brooklyn Bridge, Andi thinks to herself that she's sick of prolonging the endless suffering that her life has become. As the Scream symbiote interjects, Andi clutches at her head and furiously demands that it shut up. Telling it that she has nothing left and that everyone she cares about is dead or has abandoned her, she asks who would care or even notice if she just disappeared. Resolved to commit suicide, Andi hurls herself off the top of the bridge, but the Scream symbiote shoots out a tendril and snares one of the cables, mentally telling her that it would notice. As Andi screams at it to just let her die, the symbiote covers her and pulls her to safety just before they hit the water. A single drop of Andi's blood oozes from a cut on her hand, sinking into the depths where a strange fish-human hybrid walks across the bottom of Upper New York Bay. A horde of undead monstrosities walk across the seafloor towards a shipwreck lodged in the skeleton of an aquatic beast, drawn by a female voice proclaiming that the bards who recorded the poem of ''Beowulf'' lied and that the time to hear the true song of her son is nearly upon them. Inside the shipwreck, a female entity rises from a well-like pool of living abyss, vowing to tell the story as it was meant to be told, but that first she must feed, strengthen herself, and build an army. Dripping living abyss onto the bones surrounding her lair, she reanimates and shapes them into a horde of monsters. Elsewhere, Andi skulks through the streets, mentally arguing with the now-verbose Scream symbiote - begging it to vacate her body and leave her alone, and telling it that she can't hear herself think over its mental voices. A nearby manhole bursts skyward as a Lovecraftian monster with an octopoid head, skull-like faces jutting from its neck, bony spines, and webbed hands rises from the sewer. Terrified, Andi backs away; the Scream symbiote demanding to be unleashed so that it can protect her. Realizing she's surrounded by other Lovecraftian horrors, Andi transforms into Scream and roars at them. As she dispatches her enemies, Scream senses that they are reanimated corpses fused to sea-life and augmented by a primordial symbiote that smells of the depths of the sea; wondering what's resurrected them. Snaring a monster resembling a Deep One, she examines it before contemptuously ripping it apart. As it tries to bite her foot despite lacking a lower jaw, Scream inwardly commends its fighting spirit before stomping on its head and watching the living abyss reanimating it ooze into the sewers - called home by its progenitor. As the Scream symbiote retracts into her body, Andi stares at the mangled bodies of the monsters and - incredulous and horrified - asks it what they are. As the symbiote tells her that it protected her and that she's safe again, Andi panics at the prospect of being drawn into another major conflict and runs away - telling the symbiote that she'll never be safe as long as it's bonded to her and that she wants it out of her life; not noticing the living abyss that had animated the other monsters oozing and forming tendrils. A few days later, Andi sits on the steps of the F.E.A.S.T. shelter with some other homeless teens, thinking to herself that ever since that fight the Scream symbiote has been utterly silent, and that being left to her own thoughts for the first time since bonding to it is unnerving. One of the teens calls out to her, saying a woman has been asking after her, and Andi looks up to see a brown-haired middle-aged woman standing over her. As the woman gasps that she can't believe she found her, Andi irately demands to know who she is. The woman introduces herself as Andi's mother, Andi furiously rebuking her and accusing her of lying until the woman recounts the circumstances of her birth. Overjoyed at finally being reunited with her long-lost mother, Andi throws her arms around her as the Scream symbiote breaks its silence - desperately begging Andi not to leave it or listen to the woman. | Solicit = OUT OF THE ASHES OF ABSOLUTE CARNAGE! ALL-NEW ONGOING SERIES! Patricia Robertson, Andi Benton, Donna Diego… it’s all been leading to this as one of the original – and possibly strongest – offspring of the Venom symbiote at last stars in her own, self-titled ongoing series set in the Marvel Universe! But after the events of ABSOLUTE CARNAGE, what remains of the Scream symbiote as it was before? Does it even have a host? What are their intentions? And what will a pair of web-slinging wallcrawlers have to say about it’s presence in New York? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included